The First Time
by Leoiscool
Summary: We all know what happend to Finn in his first "Dream" but what about the others did they think it was a dream or did they explore read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Philby

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Mr. Ridley Pearson

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_AT FIRST_ Philby was confused. I mean really, who has a dream were you're glowing, and in the middle of MK Disney World? Woah, Woah, Woah who's the old man on the bench ?"My name is Wayne...Dell." said the man "I-I-it's Philby" he said half scared- half surprised that the man knew his name. "Where am I" said Philby "Why in Disney of course! Come now Dell I thought were smarter than this. After all I did pick you for your audition tape." "Number 1 h-how do you know my name? number 2 it's Philby number 3 YOU SAW MY AUDITION?!" he answered "why of corse you can see...Them""Who?"awnser Philby "Them"Said Wayne "who's 'them'" said Philby_ "_the characters ofcourse" Said Wayne "like the princesses and Peter Pan or Robin Hood or...or...or _Mickey mouse_" he added the last name barley audible Wayne's expression was unreadable or was it...sad "yes"he said also barley audible "Have you seen Toy Story the one where the toys come alive when Andy or someone's not home" said Wayne "yeah" said Philby of corse" "hmmmmm" he said then he pulled out a remote and BBOOOMMM he was back in bed

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN cliffie **

**so what do ya think **

**constructive criticism is welcome **

**no flames**

**this is my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlene

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Mr. Ridley Pearson

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_AT FIRST_ Charlene was confused and didn't like it. Firstly she would be dead meat if the night crew caught her, secondly DHIs (_D_isney _H_ost _I_nteractive or _D_ay-light _H_olograms _I_magining depending on how you saw it) aren't programed to be on after hours, and lastly DHIs aren't allowed in the parks without permission and NO ONE is allowed at night. Although... it would be fun to explore I mean what was all the worry about its just a dream. "It's not a dream Ms. Turner" She spun around there was a man on a bench "Who-who-whwho are y-y-you" She asked "I'm Wayne my dear Charlene" Said Wayne "how-how-howdoyouknowmyname" Asked Charlene "Why I saw your audition. May I say your much more timid then you seem I hope this cowardice... No offence-" "some taken" Charlene murmured under her breath "won't effect the team" "What team?" Charlene asked. Wayne smiled and took out a small car remote " You'll see" he said as he pushed the single button on it and BAMMMMM Charlene was back in bed

* * *

**A/N: sorry for all the confusion an REVIEW suggested that I combine the Philby chapters and try to make them longer so I thank Faithacad for that suggestion and I repeat this was a REVIEW so please review doing this shows I'm listening and I will read all of these REVIEWS**

**constructive criticism is welcome **

**no flames**

**this is my first fanfic**

**-Leoiscool **


	3. Chapter 3: AN

PLEASE REVEW I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 10 YOU CAN FLAME I DONT CARE I JUST NEED 10


	4. Chapter 1 is this wirte

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Mr. Ridley Pearson

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_AT FIRST_ Philby was confused. I mean really, who has a dream were you're glowing, and in the middle of MK Disney World? Woah, Woah, Woah who's the old man on the bench ?"My name is Wayne...Dell." said the man "I-I-it's Philby" he said half scared- half surprised that the man knew his name. "Where am I" said Philby "Why in Disney of course! Come now Dell I thought were smarter than this. After all I did pick you for your audition tape." "Number 1 h-how do you know my name? number 2 it's Philby number 3 YOU SAW MY AUDITION?!" he answered "why of corse you can see...Them""Who?"awnser Philby "Them"Said Wayne "who's 'them'" said Philby_ "_the characters ofcourse" Said Wayne "like the princesses and Peter Pan or Robin Hood or...or...or _Mickey mouse_" he added the last name barley audible Wayne's expression was unreadable or was it...sad "yes"he said also barley audible "Have you seen Toy Story the one where the toys come alive when Andy or someone's not home" said Wayne "yeah" said Philby of corse" "hmmmmm" he said then he pulled out a remote and BBOOOMMM he was back in bed

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN cliffie **

**so what do ya think **

**constructive criticism is welcome **

**no flames**

**this is my first fanfic**


End file.
